Raise: Rise Kira
by AkkeAndringa-AxiaAndromedaSt
Summary: The sequel to deathnote. "life after death" enjoy. ocs
1. Forgoten Forgoton Deathwish

Death Note デスノート

Life After Death

Rise,

K

I

R

A

Kill

In

Red

Aim

The Sequel to Death Note

Story and Art by Akke Andringa

Original Characters and Concepts by Tsugumi Ohba

And if u can make a better acrostic fro kira please tell me it!

Spoilers!

**Apples...Apples are yummy...Yes…*Yawn* Miss that kid.**

ShinigamiRealm-

"Hey King!"  
"Mmm."  
"I need a new Death Note, King of Shinigami!"  
"Mmm, Hai, Hai! Is that you Ryuk-kun? You need _another_ Death Note? Tsk Tsk!"  
"Sorry, Ruko-sama."  
"Oi, Oi, how about this- you say apples from the human world are good; bring me one a em' and I'll give ya another Death Note. Say, weren't you attached to a human with your Death Note? Something with light… Yokina? Akarui?"* "Raito. An intelligent human, He was. Had to kill him though."  
"…Hee Hee, get my apple Ryuk-kun."  
"Yesir'." _Mukuro, Mukuro, what are you plotting? Hyuk, Hyuk. _Who shall it be? Ōjo, chīsai mesu-ken no on'nanoko, tantei, sukoshi Shinda?* "Time to leave!"

Afterworld-

Yagami Light felt something cool on his face.  
He opened his eyes slowly.  
He felt strands of hair on his face.  
He brought his hand up from his side and stared into his palm.  
He held the strand of hair.  
It was blue.  
There was an arm above his head.  
It was rubbing his forehead with a wet towel.  
"You're awake." a gentle, blunt yet relieved voice addressed him.  
"Who…?"  
"My name is ...Umisomi Shinda."  
"…Umisomi Shinda-san, what…?"  
"You are dead, Yagami Light."  
"I see. This is a stupid question but, where am I?"  
"You are in the Afterworld. You could say it's... your life after death. My job is to greet and care for those in their arrival to their Afterlife."  
"…I don't understand…this is another life in a different world?"  
"No. You survive here until you are reincarnated. Criminals and grave sinners aren't reincarnated."  
"Am I a grave sinner?"  
"…" She leaned off of him. "You case is…special. You used a Shinigami's Death Note to 'Punish' and 'delete' criminals to 'purify' the human world…other than giving me a lot more work, your sins are…minor."  
"Heh, so you're a Kira follower?"  
She grinned for a moment.  
"So will I be reincarnated?"  
"Faster…It'll be different then you think."

She continued to stroke his head.  
"You're probably hungry." As she said that, he instantly became starved.  
"Yes please." She stood and left the room.  
He stared at the ceiling.  
Damn.

"Light…" Shinda walked back into Light's room, followed by Misa. "You have a visitor."  
Misa rushed to Light's side.  
"Light…" she cried on his shoulder.  
"Misa?"  
"Light, I missed you!"  
Light looked to Shinda. Shinda looked away. "She insisted on seeing you."  
"Misa? Your dead too?..."  
"Yes, I committed suicide!"  
"Suicide? Why?"  
"Well, they were gonna execute me anyway."  
"Misa…" Light started to feel guilty for Misa.  
"But now we're together again!"  
Guilt forgotten.  
"So everyone I killed…my family is here?"  
"…Yes, but it's unlikely you'll encounter them and reunite."  
Relief escaped.  
She brought some tea over. "You should regain your strength in a few days."  
They propped Light against the wall upon Misa insisting on feeding him.  
"Wait, why is Misa awake before me if I died first?"  
"Time is not a factor." "…"

*Yokina means cheerful and Akarui means bright

* Ōjo, chīsai mesu-ken no on'nanoko, tantei, sukoshi Shinda? means: The princess, the little bitch girl, the detective and little Shinda

so uve probably been wondering when im going to update this.. i have ideas (i can remember where i wrote this) but unfortunately i always get my stories in my head out of order, and theres a huge gap between the beginning and the climax  
im just gonna warn u now, light and Shinda are gonna hoook up, as expected. bet u cant wait. this is actually is gonna have a considerable amout of action, but ill try to keep it traditionall. l8r

_**More updates soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION READERS!

I AM MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES TO MY OTHER ACCOUNT- DARK MIND OF THE AMERICAN TEEN


End file.
